The pulp and paper making industry has for many years made regular use of apparatus for thickening pulp and paper stock, usually for storage or other temporary treatment purposes. The apparatus most commonly used is known as a decker, and is relatively closely comparable in structure and mode of operation with a cylinder type paper machine, in that its main components are a wire-covered cylinder mold and a vat in which the cylinder mold rotates. In operation, the thickened pulp collects on the outer surface of the mold and is then dumped or couched therefrom for transport to a storage tank or other next station.
Deckers occupy considerable floor space, and are also relatively expensive, since the cylinder mold is a fairly complex piece of machinery, including as it does a structural framework for the filter wire. In addition, a decker is necessarily slow in operation, partly because the rotational speed of the cylinder mold must be kept below values at which centrifugal force would tend to cause the thickened pulp to be thrown off its surface, and the surface speed of cylinder molds is commonly in the range of only 200-250 ft./min.